After The Shower
by Roman Godfrey
Summary: This is my version of the events that occurred after Roman and Peter fled the cemetery the night they dug up Lisa Willoughby's body. This is what happened after Roman and Peter shared a shower.


**The next morning Peter woke up before Roman and slipped out of bed. He pulled on his boxers and a t-shirt and wondered into the kitchen to have a smoke and drink some juice. He had just crushed out his cigarette when Roman walked into the kitchen wearing only a pair of black Calvin Klein briefs. Peter looked him up and down admiring his lean frame and bulging package. Roman gave him a smile as he walked over to the table and sat down. **

**"****You're not having second thoughts about last night are you?" Roman asked as his intense green eyes locked onto Peter's blue orbs.**

**"****No. Dude that was incredible. It's just. I've never been comfortable enough with a guy before to try any of that stuff. It's different with you." Peter replied as he met Roman's probing gaze. **

**"****Good cause I want to take things even further today. Are you up for that?" Roman asked in a low seductive tone.**

**Peter looked down at the tented front of his boxers. "I'm definitely up for it." He answered with a smile and a twinkle in his blue eyes. **

**"****Back to the bedroom." Roman said and walked away with Peter following close behind him. **

**When they walked into the room, Peter saw a thin, cock shaped dildo that was about five inches long and a tube of lube sitting on the night stand by the bed. "Is that for me?" He asked as he stared at the sex toy and imagined how it would feel inside him. **

**"****Yeah. It's a good size to start with. I know you've never been with a guy before so we need to open your ass up so you can take my cock. Believe me, I'm a lot bigger than that dildo and you'll be glad we took the time to prep you." Roman said as he palmed his cock through his briefs. **

**Peter's heart was trip hammering in his chest now and his cock was getting harder by the second. "I want to get started now." He declared in a voice made hoarse by lust. **

**Roman stepped up close to him, running his hands up Peter's back and pushing his shirt up to his armpits as he massaged his back. Peter pulled the t-shirt off. He didn't want anything between them but skin. Roman ran his hands back down Peter's spine and took hold of the elastic band of his boxers, he pulled them down over the shorter boy's ass. Roman reached around to the front and released Peter's rock hard cock from the fly so he could pull the boxers the rest of the way off. Peter moaned as Roman stroked his shaft, caressed his balls and traced a finger down between his butt cheeks. **

**"****You've got a great ass, Peter. It's so firm." Roman remarked as he squeezed and kneaded the pale globes in his hands. **

**Peter felt cold air from the room as Roman spread his cheeks wide and breathed over his pucker. Roman leaned in and used his tongue to trace around the furled muscle making Peter groan in pleasure. Roman continued to lick up and down Peter's cleft, over his balls and back to his pucker. The whole time he stroked Peter's throbbing cock keeping him aching hard and dripping precum. **

**"****Fuck. That feels so damn good." Peter declared in a husky voice. **

**"****Get on your hands and knees on the bed. You're gonna love this." Roman stated as he moved over to get the lube. **

**Peter got in position on the bed and Roman warmed the lube up in his hand before coating Peter's twitching hole with it. Roman traced his index finger around the furled muscle before he slowly eased it inside past the anal ring. He gave his friend some time to adjust to the sensation of being penetrated before he went deeper. Soon he was finger fucking Peter and stimulating that special bundle of nerves that had his friend begging for more.**

**"****Fuck! Roman! That's so wild. I need more! Add another finger!" Peter cried out as electric shocks of pleasure radiated throughout his body from his ass. **

**Roman kept adding lube and fingers until he had three in Peter's ass and his friend was moaning and pushing back against them. Roman smiled. It was obvious Peter was enjoying this and wanted more. "I think you're ready for the toy now." He said as he pulled out his fingers and reached for the dildo.**

**"****I want to suck you!" Peter declared as he stared at Roman's thick juicy cock that was straight up against his belly and leaking a steady stream of precum. **

**"****Hell yeah!" Roman said as he slipped underneath his best friend. **

**Peter took a moment to really look at Roman's cock and balls. He loved the thickness and silky smooth feel of the skin and how hot they were to the touch. Peter couldn't wait any longer. He swallowed down as much of Roman's big cock as he could and found that he loved the taste and feel of it on his tongue. **

**Roman lubed up the dildo and pressed it against Peter's loosened slick hole. "Try to breath and relax. It's going to hurt at first but that will pass pretty quickly, then it will feel amazing." **

**Peter concentrated on breathing and not clenching up his ass muscles as Roman sucked his cock and pushed the toy in past the anal ring. He felt the pain and burn of penetration as he adjusted to the invasion. That passed and Roman began to press the dildo in deeper so he could stimulate that bundle of nerves that made Peter moan around his cock. Roman smiled around his mouthful as he felt his friend begin to move in rhythm with the dildo. Peter was surprised at how much he was enjoying the ass play. He took Roman's cock even deeper in his mouth and used his tongue to trace along the vein on the under side as he hummed. **

**"****Fuck! You're really good at sucking cock! I'm going to leave the dildo buried in your ass when you shoot. That makes it really intense." Roman said then went back to fucking him with the toy and deep throating his cock. **

**They continued to play for several more minutes and Peter knew neither of them could hold out for much longer. Roman's precum was flowing in a thick stream from his slit and Peter was eagerly swallowing it while he fingered Roman's ass. Peter made a decision then. He reached for the tube of lube and spread the slick liquid over every inch of Roman's thick aching cock. **

**"****I want you to fuck me, Roman. I want to come with you inside me." Peter declared almost shocked at his boldness. **

**Peter rolled over so he was on his back and Roman looked down at him as he pulled the dildo out of his ass. Peter pulled his knees up against his chest to give Roman access to his hole. **

**"****Are you sure you want this position? It would be easier if you were on your side or your knees. I don't want to tear up your cherry ass." Roman said with concern for his friend. **

**"****I want it like this. I want to watch you slide your big cock deep inside me. I want to see what your face looks like when you come." Peter said firmly.**

**"****Alright, we'll do it this way. If you need me to slow down or take it easy, just say the word." Roman said as he moved between Peter's legs and lifted them onto his shoulders. He pulled hid friend's hips up higher to line up with his pucker. **

**Peter could feel the heat of the mushroom shaped head of Roman's cock pressed against his opening. He remembered to breathe, relax and push against the tip and Roman's cock popped past the anal ring and pressed inside. The pain was immediate and Peter thought his ass was gonna split in two. **

**"****Fuck! Wait!" Peter cried out as he tried to breathe through the pain and relax his muscles. **

**"****It's okay, man. Just try to breathe and relax. The pain will fade as your hole adjusts." Roman siad in a low soothing tone as he stroked Peter's now deflated dick with one hand and palmed his balls with the other. **

**Peter was glad for the stimulation and for Roman remaining still inside him for a moment. It didn't take long for his well primed back passage to adjust to the big cock and the pain quickly faded. Peter looked down between his legs and took in the sight of Roman's cock disappearing behind his balls. It was very erotic and made his cock twitch and re-harden. "I'm ready for more." He declared. **

**Roman gently rocked his hips pressing his cock in deeper. Peter moaned as Roman continued to stroke him and he slowly inched more and more of his thick prick inside Peter's tight channel. Peter finally grabbed Roman's taut ass and pulled him in even deeper. They both moaned as Roman filled his ass completely with his white hot cock. Peter savored the sensation of being stuffed full of cock and having Roman's heavy balls resting on his ass. All the new sensations were sending jolts of pleasure though his body. Roman slowly withdrew his long thick cock leaving only the bulbous head inside Peter, then he pushed back in making his friend writhe beneath him in pleasure. After a few minutes of these slow sensual movements, Roman picked up the pace and began to ram into Peter's ass deep and hard. **

**"****Hell yeah! Fuck my ass! Pound me!" Peter yelled.**

**"****Fuck! Your ass is so tight!" Roman said as he jackhammered his cock into Peter's hot hole. **

**Peter couldn't believe how fucking amazing it felt to have Roman's cock driving deep into his ass, fucking him into the mattress. It didn't take long before his orgasm began to crash over him. **

**"****I'm gonna cum!" Peter shouted as his whole body seized up and tightened down around Roman's thick cock. **

**"****Your fucking hole is so tight! I'm close too!" **

**Peter could feel the cum churning in his balls. He grabbed onto Roman's pecs and squeezed them tightly as his body exploded into orgasm. His cock surged and pulsed out shot after shot of thick hot cream between. Peter could feel his sphincter contracting rhythmically around Roman's thick shaft with each pulse of his climax. **

**"****Fuck!" Roman yelled as he buried his cock to the hilt inside Peter and released a flood of hot spunk deep inside him. He lingered inside Peter's ass for a few moments as his dick went soft so he could easily pull out of the now stretched and sloppy hole. He laid down close beside Peter so that their bodies were touching from shoulder to hip. They laid there for awhile trying to regain their senses and steady their breathing. The room smelled of their combined musk and cum. **

**"****I could get used to this." Peter said when he felt he could trust his voice.**

**"****Used to what. Lying in a puddle of cum?" Roman asked and smiled wickedly as his finger traced patterns in the cooling cum on Peter's chest.**

**"****No. Being with you like this. I want more." Peter said as he looked up into Roman's deep green eyes. **

**"****And you will have it." Roman promised as he dipped his head and devoured Peter's lips in a hot claiming kiss. **


End file.
